The Return of the BlueEyes Princess
by roseshinobi
Summary: Two years ago Kalim was just a normal girl. Now her life is turned around. The love of her life is dead and someone is trying to take her place on the throne. A story of enemies and friends. Life and death. Please R
1. Default Chapter

**The Return of the Blue-eyes Princess**

Chapter 1

The glow from the streetlights slowly dimmed till they had gone out completely. All the way down the long street of Sumeria. The darkness of the night grew darker and a cold wind blew through the darkened streets. A faint purple light appeared out of no where in the darkness of the alley. The light had black clouds swirling inside it. The way it all appeared it looked just like a portal, which it was. But a portal to where? No one knew, but one. From the fog of the portal came a bright light or more of a flash one quick flash of light and the portal was gone. Leaving only a young woman sprawled out on her back in the small stones that were scattered around the concrete alley. Groaning softly she pushed herself up so she was sitting up. She looked around trying to get her bearings straight, but with one slight move of her head she could feel her head pounding. She placed her hand on her head. "Next time they don't have to throw me on my head." She mumbled softly to herself. She looked up to the beautiful starlit sky, watching the stars flicker. "It's good to be home..." She spoke once again to the night, smiling slightly as she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, breathing in the night air of the small city where she once lived. She pushed herself up to her feet and the lights flickered back on. With the lights back on her features could be seen better by whoever was near. Her long black and blue hair was tied back in tight ponytail, except for two thick strands on either side of her face. Each strand was held together by a metal clasp. She had the most beautiful, strange, but brilliant tricolor eyes. The wide outer edges were rich deep blue, and there were two thin circles around her pupils: one blood red and the other was a black as dark as night. But what made her eyes like no others was that the black and red trailed out across the blue of her irises like streaks of lightning. Over her left eye was a scar but that slight scar did not taint her beauty. She wore a red shirt that cut off at her stomach. Over that was a black jean jacket that reached just below the shirt. The black matching jeans held her hips tight but hung a little low. Tucked under her jeans were her black leather combat boots that for some reason looked more feminine than masculine. On the back of her hand was a tattoo of a blue tribal dragon outlined with a thick black. The tattoo trailed up her arm over her wrist and stopping dead center of her forearm.

She closed her beautiful tricolor eyes, speaking softly to herself, speaking words that were unknown to all humans. "Ussta abbilen... Ussta s'argten... Doer ulu uns'aa qualla... Usstan ssrig'luin dosst xxizz..." She opened her eyes again as a bright flash appeared before her. Once the flash had faded a woman with greenish-blue skin stepped toward her. Her long yellow hair trailed down her back with a few strands loose which hung over her shoulders. She wore a long green tunic that dragged slightly on the ground as she walked. Behind her was another young woman. She looked more human than the first but she was still different. She wore a tall purple and pink hat that resembled the pointed hats that you see witches wearing on Halloween. Her short armored dress matched the hat and so did her boots. Her shoulder length yellow hair was tucked under the hat except for a few pieces of it that lay on her shoulders. The two women smiled to the first and bowed slightly at the waist, in unison the two spoke, "It is good to have you home, Lady Kalim." Kalim, as they called her, smiled and bowed back but more of to be polite to her friends then as they did to her. "Mysti..." She said to the woman with the odd colored skin, "It is good to see you again." She turned and looked to the other. "I... do not believe we have met." The other woman smiled and bowed "Maybe not in person, princess, but I already know enough about you. I am Rose... Mage's sister." Kalim smiled "It is nice to meet you. But... where is Mage?" Mysti and Rose looked to each other then looked down. Mysti sighed and stepped forward placing her hand on Kalim's shoulder. "Kalim… I'm sorry…" She quickly jerked away and looked to both of them "What's going on?" Mysti sighed again and looked back to Rose who was still looking down at the ground; she turned back to Kalim, her face serious and sad. "Kalim… Mage… is dead…"

Kalim shook her head, "You're lying…"

"Why would I lie about something like this?!"

"Damn it, Mysti! He's not dead! You're a damn liar! He promised me he would be waiting for me when I got back! He wouldn't break it!"

"Kalim! I'm sorry but that's the truth! There's nothing you can do about it!"  
Kalim shook her head and suddenly began feeling weak, falling to her knees. Mysti and Rose ran to her side and knelt down beside her. Rose sighed softly. "Let's go home…" Rose's voice was so distant it didn't seem like she was talking to either of them, just talking to some unseen person near them.

They still lived on that same small island about 4,000 miles from any civilization. But they all lived there happily, or they did. Their large home stood in the center of the island. It was more of a mansion because of how big it was. But most of the rooms had gone unused for a few years. They were used once for the princess's training but she didn't need it that much anymore. When she did go in there it was only for her to work on her fighting styles or maybe to learn a new one. The mansion was surrounded by fruitful trees. The waves of the ocean slapped against the shore as the seagulls called out from high above. It had been a few hours since Kalim returned to the small island she called home. Now she stood on the shore looking over the shining blue water at the rising sun, she watched the many colors fill the sky. The wind from the water blew past her and she slowly brushed her hair out of her face. In her hand was Mage's staff, one of the few things she had left of him. Closing her eyes she let out a soft sigh. "Good-bye, My Mage." She turned and walked through the sand and grass up to the stone steps that lead to her home. Once inside she quickly headed up to her room, not stopping to say anything to Mystic, Rose, or Garen, her third guardian. As she walked into her room, she closed the door and locked it. She took off her boots and her jacket and curled up on the bed, pulling the blankets over her; she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep. Two tears falling from her closed eyes onto her pillow. At least she could visit him in her dreams, or at least that's what she hoped.

Around noon Kalim woke to a silent home. She could hear the waves outside and the seagulls cawing over the water. She stood up and stretched, heading into her bathroom to wash up. Once she finished she quickly got dressed in a black short top with a matching black denim skirt that stopped just above her knees. She dried her hair and pushed it back behind her ears except for the two strands with the metal clasp on them, those she let hang over her face slightly. Walking out of her bathroom she sat down on the bed and pulled her boots back on. She got up and walked to her dresser opening her jewelry box, reaching into the box she pulled out a gold necklace with a ring hanging on it, she touched the ring gently and smiled as she remembered how she got it.

* * *

"I want you to have this…" Mage smiled as he handed her the golden ring with a purple gem in the center.

"Wow… it's beautiful… But are you sure I can have it?" Kalim looked up to him as she held the ring tightly in her hands.

He nodded and took the golden chain that she always wore off her neck, slipping the ring onto it. He smiled and put it back on her. "A gift from one friend to another…"

She nodded and smiled, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Mage!"

* * *

Pulling the necklace on she let it hang down over her shirt. She touched the purple gem in the center of the ring, then opened her dresser and pulled out a pair of black arm warmers, pulling them both on making sure the tattoo on her right arm was hidden. Pushing the drawer closed with her hip she grabbed two silver cuffs and fastened them tightly on her wrists. She looked up from the cuffs to the mirror above her dresser just checking herself to make sure everything was nice and neat. She turned and left the room, heading to the kitchen where Garen, Mysti, and Rose sat eating their lunch. There was an empty seat at the table with a plate and silverware set up. They all looked up from their food, silently staring at her. "Good Morning…" Kalim said, feeling like she needed to be the one to break the silence. "Good Afternoon." Garen said sarcastically with a smile. Rose stood up. "I made you breakfast but it got cold so I made you some macaroni and cheese for lunch. I know it's your favorite." Kalim smiled "Thanks." She sat down in the empty seat as Rose served her some of the food she made. Kalim tasted it "Wow… This is pretty good. Better than I can make." The three of them were happy to see her smile. They knew it would be a while for her to get over Mage. But they were willing to do all they could to make her feel better about losing her favorite guardian. The only one she truly loved.

After lunch Kalim walked out onto the beach where she saw Rose sitting on the sand, her legs curled up beside her as she looked over the water. Kalim walked over to her and knelt down in the sand, not saying a word.

"I think I know why you came out here this morning," Rose said as she continued to stare over the water, "it's easy to get lost, whether you are out on that water or sitting safely at home just looking out into it. You can forget all your troubles."

Kalim shook her head "Not all of them."

Rose sighed and looked to Kalim, "You really loved him, didn't you?"

Kalim turned to her shocked, "What?"

"My brother… you loved him, didn't you?"  
Kalim looked down and closed her eyes, nodding slowly. Rose sighed, "I figured as much… Why didn't you tell him?"

She kept her head down, "I should've told him."

"Yes… Why didn't you?"

"I… was scared… like it was forbidden for a guardian to love the one he was protecting, especially a princess."

"It is, but…"

"But I should've… I should've told him…" She looked up slightly and sighed.

Rose looked to her, thinking about what to say for a moment then said, "My brother would've given up everything just to be with you… His life, his families… even his magic. Just to be with you… He loved you. Whether you knew it or not he did."

Kalim looked down her, "Don't you miss him?"

"Of course I do! He was the only family I had."

"He was the best guardian I had… He was also my best friend… Ever since I was little I felt like he was the greatest thing that has happened to me. I loved him…"

"I know you did… and he loved you too."

Kalim reached forward placing her hands into the water as the waves came toward her, "I just wish I could've heard it from him…"

"Did you ever do anything to show you loved him?"

Kalim thought for a moment, and then nodded slowly. "Once… The last day I had with my guardians before I fought the Red-eyes Knight. I was standing on the balcony over looking the wasteland…." She closed her eyes, remembering that night.

* * *

"Are you alright, Princess?"

She smiles and looks to him, "Please, Mage, no formalities… It's been really annoying hearing it from everyone else in the castle. Not you too… Ok?"

He nodded and laughed slightly, "Alright, Kalim." He handed her a glass of red wine. She smiled and took it. "Thanks…" Sipping it slowly she looked back out over the wasteland, where she knew the final battle would take place.

"You're nervous, aren't you?"

"Nervous? No no no… The correct words are 'dead scared'."

"I offered to go with you…"

"I don't want you to get hurt… It's dangerous out there… I don't want you out there."

"And I want that for you?"

"Mage… this is my destiny."

He set the glass down on the stone rail of the balcony. "And my destiny is to protect the princess."

"You do not need to die to protect me…" She set her glass down next to his and looked back down at the wasteland, leaning on the railing.

"I risked my life once before in my attempt to bring you home."

She turned and looked up to him, "What?"

He looked down to her and stood like a knight would before a king or a queen but a little looser. "When you went to fight the Knight for the first time, you told me to stay back so that I wouldn't get hurt. I followed you anyway. I watched it all. I watched the battle. I watched… I watched you die… When it was all over I tried so hard to wake you. I tried to revive you but… I failed… I was weak from all the magic I had used but I was still strong enough to take you to your new home. The place where you parents slept in their eternal rest and now you would join them. You… the beautiful princess who had so much life in her the night before and now had none left. I took you to them and the thing that bothered me the most was that I had to dig the grave for the greatest person in history. The beautiful princess that I was sent to protect. Before I let you go… I…" he shook his head.

"What? You what?"

He placed his hand on her cheek, "I cried for you. I cried for the most wonderful person in the world who had given her life to stop this man from destroying us all. Before I left… I said good-bye… with a kiss. For a moment I was hoping this was all a dream and with that one kiss you would wake. But you didn't and my heart was torn… I left you with your parents and that was that…"

She looked up to him as he looked down. She noticed that remembering that day pained him and she wished she knew what she could do. She placed her hand under his chin and lifted his face so he was looking to her; she looked into his eyes and smiled slightly. She held his hand on her cheek, "A good-bye kiss? Then… I must say… Good-bye to you, My Mage…" She pulled her hand off of his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her lips gently against his. He was a little surprised at first but it didn't take long before he let into it and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

* * *

"And that was it…" Kalim's voice broke as she spoke and she wiped her tears away. "The next day I was with him in the morning… I would've kissed him again but I knew I couldn't with our superiors there… But I wanted to so bad… Just in case I would never be able to see him again… That was the last I saw of Mage…"

Rose moved closer to her and hugged her "I understand… We'll all miss him"


	2. The Return of the BlueEyes Princess 2

**The Return of the Blue-eyes Princess**

Chapter 2

Kalim and Rose talked with each other for a few hours longer. Talking mostly about Mage and all the things they remembered about him. Once they had finished, Mysti called Kalim from the porch. "I have a surprise for you, Princess…" Kalim wondered what it was as she walked inside. Mysti stopped her "Close your eyes… I'll lead you." Kalim nodded and slowly closed her eyes as Mysti grabbed her hand and lead her inside. Kalim smirked, "This isn't some kind of annoying training trick again is it?" Mysti laughed and shook her head "No no… It's nothing like that." Holding Kalim's hand and slowly leading her through the halls of their home and to the living room, she slowly let her hand drop. "Ok! Open your eyes." Kalim opened her eyes a little hesitant about the surprise, she gasped as she saw all her friends. Joey, Tea, Tristan, and Yugi. All of them to her looked just the same but to them she had surely changed. "Wow! What are you guys doing here?" She hugged them all one at a time. Joey smiled "We heard you were back—" "And we just had to visit you." Tea cut in with a smile on her face. Yugi stepped forehead handing Kalim a small wrapped up box. "We heard about Mage…" Kalim looked down at the box and sighed. "I see…"  
"But I brought a gift for you. I hope it'll make you feel better."  
Kalim looked down at the wrapping paper around the box. She looked to him and smiled, "Thanks, Yugi." Sitting down on the couch she carefully tore the paper off. Under the paper was a small flat wooden box, she opened it and looked inside. In the box was Yugi's favorite card, The Dark Magician. She looked up to him, "Are you sure I can have this? I mean… It's your favorite card."  
He shook his head. "Don't worry… You need it more than I do."  
She smiled and hugged him again, "Thanks, Yugi." She repeated, looking down at the card that reminded her so much of the man she loved.  
Joey clapped his hands together, "Ok! Now for what we really came for!"  
Kalim looked to him a little confused, "What do you mean?"  
"We came here to take you out for some fun" Tea said as she clapped her hands like Joey did. "So, c'mon… Let's go upstairs and find something fun for you to wear."

The four of them pitched in to take Kalim out for a nice dinner. Then they took her to a club where they all danced to the music as the bass from the speakers shook the place. Kalim had a big smile on her face, it seemed like it had taken her mind off Mage… for a while at least. Around midnight their fun was cut short as Galen called Kalim on her cell phone. "Lady Kalim, we have some information about a new threat that I think you should see right away. Get home fast!" She didn't even have time to respond as he hung up the phone to fast. She just sighed and turned off her phone looking to her friends. "Sorry, guys… I have to leave. But I had a really great time! You guys are all great." They were all a little upset but they knew she had to and they were glad she had a good time. She turned and started walking away as Joey ran up behind her and grabbed her hand, "I'll take you home." She looked to him and shook her head, "Really… You don't have to…" He smiled "I insist… I just have to rent a plane or a helicopter to carry you to your island."  
She laughed. "Thanks, Joey… But I think I can manage." She turned as Rose appeared from out of the shadows, "Ready to go, princess?" Kalim nodded and Rose grabbed her hand. With her free hand, Kalim waved back to Joey before they disappeared back into the shadows.  
Once back in their large, island home the two of them ran into the living room where Garen and Mysti sat waiting for them. Garen stood as they entered, "We have some information on two young women quite like you. With the power to fuse with the spirits of Dragons…" He looked to Kalim to make sure she was following then continued, "One calls herself the Red-eyes Assassin the other—"Kalim shook her head "Wait a second, Red-eyes? She wouldn't be related to—" "The Red-eyes knight? I believe so…" Garen looks down at some papers on the coffee table. "But according to our sources they were not at all close. So I doubt she wants revenge for his death."  
Kalim crossed her arms, "Then what does she want?"  
"We don't know… Maybe more power…" Mysti said.  
Garen sighed, "Anyway, the other calls herself Slifer's Guardian. Both are rather strong. Both have strange powers that not even you possess, princess…"  
Kalim sighed and pushed one of the clasped strands of hair out of her face, "So what do I do?"  
Mysti stood up and walked to a desk in the corner of the living room, pulling open the drawer the reached inside and removed Kalim's amulet with the dragon in the center. "It's time for you to become the Blue-eyes Princess once again…"  
Kalim smirked and grabbed the amulet from her, "I've always been the Blue-eyes Princess." She put the amulet around her neck and closed her eyes as she felt the power of the dragon rushing through her veins once more. She opened her eyes and they were no longer their beautiful tricolor. But they were two different colors. Her right eye was blue for the power of the blue-eyes dragon that was in her and her left eye was red for the dark power of the red-eyes dragon that was in her, trying to overpower the good within her. She looked back to Garen as he sighed. "First things first, princess, you must stop the Red-eyes Assassin. She's trying to take your place as princess in Altaria."  
"What?!"  
"She seems to have the ability of shape shifting, so that she may look like someone else."  
"As well as the ability to travel across time to 3000 years in the past." Mysti said, watching them both.  
Garen nodded and Kalim shook her head, "I'm going to need help."  
"We are your guardians," Rose said standing in the doorway still, "We will go with you."  
"No… They know you…" Kalim looked back to her then to Mysti and Garen.  
"Then who will go with you?" Mysti asked as she crossed the room with her arms crossed.  
"My friends…"  
"Can you trust them?" Garen shook his head, not believing that she was going to take her friends, her "human" friends and not them.  
"I can trust them… I know I can…"  
He sighed and nodded, "If you believe you can, princess… Then I will trust in your judgment."  
She smiled, "Thank you…"

She turned and walked back to her room. Pulling out her cell phone she called everyone. "I cannot guarantee that it'll be safe. But I need someone that I can trust. Please come with me. Everything will be taken care of in the morning when you arrive. I just really need you all here with me to do this." They all agreed as she called them. "Alright… tomorrow then…" Hanging up with the last one she called she sighed and fell back on her bed, closing her eyes she fell asleep, dreaming, but of what?

Kalim stood in the center of a darkened room, looking around she saw nothing but the black shadows that danced around her. Stepping forward slowly, carefully placing her steps in fear of falling she walked on toward what seemed like nothing till she heard a voice echoing around her. "Kalim…" She looked around, fearing what may lurk in the shadows. "Who's there?" She called out. "Show yourself!"

"As you wish, my Princess." The voice sounded familiar to her. She stopped in her tracks at the sound of the voice. "Mage…" She whispered softly to herself. At his name, Mage's form slowly appeared before her. He smiled down to her and knelt down to show his honor as her knight. She knelt down with him and hugged him. "You know you don't have to bow for me…" She spoke softly with a smile on her face, happy to see him again. She pulled back for a second to look into his eyes, gently placing her hand on his cheek her smile grew. "It's good to see you, Mage."

Mage leaned into her hand, he was glad to be with her there but he knew he couldn't stay. "You may see me here, but princess, this is only a dream. I can visit you in your dreams and only when I know you need me the most." She looked down and sighed, tears filling up in her eyes. "You promised…"

"I know… and I'm sorry."

"What happened to you? How did you die? How can the greatest knight of the Dragon Kingdom fall? Who would have such power to do so?"

He sighed and took her hand off his cheek, kissing it gently before holding onto it tightly. "I wanted so much to go with you when you returned home. Master Tore wouldn't allow it. He said my love for you was blinding us both and would eventually lead to our downfall. During the night I tried sneaking through the portal to return to your time. I was caught and banished from the kingdom into the wasteland. I wandered aimlessly until I met a woman who had familiar armor on. But I have never seen a woman with that armor only one man, The Red-eyes Knight."

"The assassin…" Kalim cut in looked down at the black ground that the two of them knelt on.

"What?"

She looked up to him realizing she was talking. "A relative of the Red-eyes Knight. She calls herself the Red-eyes Assassin. A fierce woman who is always up for hire, but only if her job is to kill. Do you think she was hired to kill me?"

"Most likely, but who would hire her? And… why kill you instead of me?"

He looked down thinking to himself. "Maybe to get to you."  
"You think she was hired to take you out… to get to me?"

"What other explanation could there be? Think about it… Kill your guards one by one. Starting with the one you admire most to let you know they mean business. Then when you are all alone, that is when they will strike."

She nodded slowly, "I guess that could be it…" Quickly shaking her head she looked up to him. "I need to find out who hired her. I will kill them…" Looking into his eyes she grabbed his hand and held on tightly, "I will kill them and get revenge for you, my love"

He shook his head and kissed her hand once more, before standing and pulling her up with him.

"I would love to be with you everyday. But… I cannot come back. You must accept that, my princess, and move on."

She shook her head, "No… I can't… Mage, I need you. I need you with me. I cannot just go and find someone else when I still need you…"

He hugged her tightly, "I'll love you forever, my princess…" He let her go and his form slowly began to disappear. She reached out, trying to grab onto him but he was gone. She looked around hoping to see him somewhere else but when all she saw was darkness, she called out, screaming his name.

She sat up quickly in her bed still calling out to him. She looked around quickly realizing where she was. She sighed and swung her legs over the side of the bed, pulling her boots on and grabbing her jacket, she walked over to the closet and grabbed two short swords and Mage's staff. She left her room, walking quietly down the hall past the open doors of her guardian's rooms. Believing them to all be asleep, but Garen was wide-awake. He sat up and watched her walk by. She headed out onto the beach and stuff Mage's staff into the sand. She bowed to it and turned to the ocean, twirling her blades.

Garen watched her from the hall window and sighed, shaking his head. Mysti walked out of her room, rubbing her eyes she looked to Garen. "What's wrong?"

Garen looked to her, "Looks like the princess cannot sleep…"

"Do you think he visited her?"

Garen nodded and looked back out to Kalim, "She cared for him more than anyone else… Now she has no one to care for."

"She has us…"

"True… But I mean for her to love. Like she loved him…"

Mysti sighed, "I wish there was something we could do for her…" She walked to Garen's side and looked out the window, watching Kalim as she began to practice her fighting moves with her blades. "She'll be fine… She's an adult now…"

Garen nods, thinking to himself but quickly snaps out of it as Kalim's cell phone began to ring. Garen walked into her room and answered it. "Hello?"

Joey was on the line, "Uh… Hi… Is Kalim there?"

"Yes… but she is outside right now…"

"Oh… I wanted her to train me a little before we left."

"Hmm… You're Joey, right?"

"Yea…"

"Maybe you can get some training in… Tell me where you are and I will come and get you…"

"Alright…" He told him where he lived. City, street, full address, everything that Garen could use to teleport himself to the right place.

Garen made sure he wrote it all down, "Alright, Joey… I will train you, if you come and help Kalim."

"Help Kalim? Uh… Sure… What do I have to do?"

About an hour later Joey was led out of the house by Garen. He pointed Joey toward Kalim who was still swinging her blades with great skill. Joey nodded slowly and walked out onto the beach toward Kalim. He stopped for a moment watching her train, and then he made his way toward her. Her back was turned to him and at the sound of the sand being crushed beneath his feet she quickly twirled her blade and swung back to strike him. Joey grabbed her wrist before the blade could hit him. She growled slightly and twirled her other blade trying to hit him again; with his other hand he grabbed her wrist. She looked down, breathing heavily, her hair falling over her face. He moved closer to her so her back was against his chest. Slowly he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her arms around her too. Her body trembled as she cried with her head still down. With his arms around her, her hands slowly released the blades and they dropped down to the sand, sticking up in it. He gently laid his chin on her shoulder, "It's Ok, Kalim…" He spoke softly to her, hoping to calm her down. After a few minutes she stopped trembling but her tears kept falling, he let her go and turned her around, he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her head so she was looking to him. He gently wiped her tears away and smiled down to her, trying to make her feel better. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He smiled and hugged her in return, keeping her close to him.

Garen looked out the window, watching them. He smiled, knowing he did something good for the princess. Mysti walked out of her room again and looked to him, seeing his smile she had to ask. "Well… How is everything going?"

He turned to her, "I'm sure she'll cry for a little while longer… but…" He pointed out the window, "they seem fine now."  
She looked out the window and smiled, "Let's hope the princess can keep this one…"

Kalim leaned into Joey and he hold onto her, letting her cry on his shoulder as much as she wanted. "He's gone…" she said into his shoulder. "He's gone for good…"

He sighed softly, "I know… but everyone is here for you." He pulled away from her and placed his hand on her cheek, wiping the tears away, "I'm here for you…"

She felt a little better as he held onto her. She wanted to make it seem like she was alright as she reluctantly let go of him. He smiled down to her and wiped a few more tears off her face. She smiled and moved away from him to sit on the sand, looking over the water as the moon reflected on it, giving the water a beautiful shimmer. Joey sat beside her, leaning back on his hands, "Feel better?"

She smirked and nodded, "A little…"

"Good…"

She looked to him a little confused, "So… How did you get here?"

He smiled, letting out a soft chuckle. "I called… 'cause I wanted some training before we left… Garen picked up your phone and told me you needed help. So he summoned me and now…" He stretched out his arms with a big smile on his face, "Here I am!"

She giggled, "Well, thanks for helping…" She kissed his cheek and smiled as he blushed.

"Uh… heh… n… no problem…"

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, looking over the water. Joey looked to her, breaking the silence, "So… about that training."  
"Oh! Right, I don't think I need to teach you anything. Garen has it all taken care of."

He nodded, "Alright… If you say so, but is he really going to teach me anything?"

"Well Garen and Mysti came up with this pendant thing. It's magic so you'll know how to use the weapons that are given to you. They act with the weapons. So you'll be able to fight with them. If you lose your weapon in a fight then the pendant's magic will still allow you to fight on your own."

"I don't think I'll need it for hand-to-hand combat…"

"Maybe… but you're not fighting in a school yard, Joey. These are real fighters. Good fighters too… This is just to keep you safe."

He nodded slowly, "Ok, so what kind of weapon do I get?"

"Garen thought to give you a sword, but Mysti said that with how you usually fight we should give you these special gloves. They have metal knuckles and will do plenty of damage if you hit someone just right… But I'm here to make sure you don't need to fight."

He looked out over the water, nodding once more, "Alright…"

She smiled and stood up, "C'mon… It's getting late. You can stay in one of the guest rooms for tonight. Get plenty of rest because you might need it."

He stood up with her, "Ok… I'll get as much sleep as I can."

She smirked and turned, leading him back inside and up to one of the guest rooms, she opened the door to the large room with nothing but a bed and dresser in it. "Tomorrow morning we'll give you some clothes so that you'll fit in…" He was about to question her "fit in" line but was stopped when she said, "Sleep tight… See you in the morning…" She turned and walked back to her room, closing her door. Lying back down on her bed she smiled, placing her hand on her cheek, remembering Joey's gentle touch. Then she frowned slightly as she remembered Mage's touch. She stood up and walked to the window, seeing Mage's staff and her swords still stuck in the sand the two blades crossing the bottom of the staff. She bowed, then turned and walked back to her bed. "Big day tomorrow…" She lies down on her bed, curling up and quickly falling asleep.


End file.
